Casinos are a mix of electronic gaming machines (e.g., slot machines) and live casino games (e.g., craps), or table games, e.g., poker or other playing card games. Most people are not experts in these games, but enjoy playing anyway, with limited skills. Some games have very complex rules and require complex analysis. So, very few are very good at it, but the rest just enjoy watching the experts play. For example, lots of people watch tournaments played on TV for various games, e.g., poker. It can be used for people who are at different casinos or machines, or who cannot physically be there, or cannot afford to go there, or do not have time to go there, or the specific game is not there at the current location. The proxy scheme can help all of those people/situations. It can be used for a 1st person, who thinks that the 2nd person is an expert or lucky or has luck or is on a lucky machine or on lucky streak or on a roll or has more chance of winning or has a lucky object, or has those impressions mentioned above, regardless of the actual data or validity. So, in those cases, the 1st person wants to be in his place, or wants to be there, or wants to sit on that machine and play, instead or with the 2nd person.